Omens
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: 800-word fic written for the Christmas Challenge back at redblade.org, it's about the White Tiger team, and reading the future in stars...and shounen-ai [LeiGao] [Christmas fic]


Author's note : Gao is an interesting character, foo's.  
  
----------  
  
Omens  
  
by Igatona  
  
----------  
  
"Dear friends,  
  
How's it going in the mountains? Here, it's going quite well. It's snowing, but we manage, we bought some good coats to escape the freezing hell we're currently in, and soon, it's going to be christmas. It's a foreign tradition where people give gifts to the ones they love to celebrate the birthday of someone they call "Jesus", it's important for them, and I've decided to participate. Wait until you hear what I got for Takao. I got him a gift certificate at an all you can eat buffet. It's the perfect gift, right guys? Tell Mao I miss her muchly, but my duties to the BBA requires me to be near the Bladebreakers at the moment. I'll be back sooner than you think.  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
-Rei Kon."  
  
Lei read this to Mao, Kiki and Gao, all under the White Tiger team house.  
  
"Bah, foreign traditions, what good are they?" asked Kiki.  
  
"It's so romantic...even if it's only giving a small gift, you know it's for someone you love." answered Mao.  
  
A stern look was on Lei's face, as he didn't like when Rei talked about the outside of the village, but he knew that deep down, he respected his comrade.  
  
"Still, we have work to do, and I hope that you guys will remember the training we need to put in." Lei concluded.  
  
Outside, the small freckles of snow were beginning to taint the Earth's face, the villagers felt the harsh bite of cold upon themselves, but they still went ahead with their usual occupations.  
  
Soon, the small village fell under the cover of night, and the White Tiger house soon fell silent, and two beds were filled with the resting bodies of weary beybladers. Two of those beybladers were not sleeping.  
  
The constellations watching over him, Lei decided to do some star-reading before it would be too far in the winter for him to actually be able to stand outside without ice eating him alive. The eyes of the sky gazed down upon him, as he saw the planets move and solar systems dwindle and be forgotten, he sighed when he saw a star disappear from the sky, under his own constellations, and interpreted this as a bad omen.  
  
Not so far from him was Gao, watching his stargazing with simple interest.  
  
"So...beautiful. Team Leader is so beautiful." said Gao, to himself. However, Lei had heard some mumbling, so he turned around brashly to see Gao still up.  
  
"Hmm, Gao? Couldn't you sleep?" asked Lei.  
  
"No...not sleepy."  
  
"Oh…do you want me to read the stars for you tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lei got up, and turned to the south-south-west, where the constellation that governed Gao was situated. He gazed at the stars, and the stars revealed Gao's future. Lee then turned to the east, to look at the constellations governing over everyone, and then pointed a shining big star to Gao, and told him to look.  
  
"You see this star, Gao?"  
  
"Uh...yes?"  
  
"That's a star with good omens. When it shines this bright, it will grant all of your wishes. You are lucky for this to happen. It's rather rare that someone gets it even once in their lives."  
  
"All my wishes?"  
  
"Yes, Gao, every wish."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"There's a legend concerning this star. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"Of...course!"  
  
"You see, back when the empire under the sky was in turmoil, every province was in war. The sky's son, the emperor, had no control over his ministers, and ultimately, they could do as they wish. A monk, though, named Yu Ji, went around to heal the people from the ten-thousand sicknesses. However, one day, one of the warlords killed him. They say his star shines in heaven and watches over the people even now."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Let's go to sleep, Gao."  
  
And the watchful eyes of the night looked at them as they went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun rose up, and warmed the gentle people of the village. Lei woke up first, wanting to look if the outside training dish was still usable. He feared it would be ruined by the water. However, when he woke up, Gao wasn't there.  
  
Lei stepped outside to try and know where was Gao, and thus asked around. They all told him he had gone towards the beyblade dish. Lei thus followed the directions to find Gao. He indeed was at the beyblade dish.  
  
"Gao, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gao...wanted to give this to you...for christmas."  
  
He handed a launcher that was embroidered with gold, and Lei started to cry.  
  
"Why, Gao, why do you give me your treasured launcher?"  
  
"Christmas...about giving this to...people we love..."  
  
"Yes, but why me, Gao?"  
  
"Because...I...love you."  
  
Lei, under the emotion, crept up to kiss Gao, his mighty warrior.  
  
----------  
  
Hot diggety damn, a christmas fic, AND a Lei/Gao! 


End file.
